Mixed Elements
by TheAngelofIego
Summary: Six years after the end of the Hundred Year War, a new threat rises. One that has control over an form old form of Bending. Can the Gaang stand up and fight, or will this new threat be the end of them? Read to find out! Takes place five years after the events of my story Not the Last Airbender.
1. Reunited and it feels so good

Pained screams broke through the still air of Kyoshi Island.

Suki, newly resigned leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, dropped back on to her bed as another contraction subsided.

"You're doing great, Suki, just one more push." The voice of her sister-in-law drifted up to her ears and she felt the painfully familiar tightness start to build in her lower stomach. Suki inhaled sharply as the next, and hopefully last, contraction hit full force.

She pushed with all her might, the sound of her child's first cry silencing hers. The next few minutes were a flurry of movement and soft cries as Katara cleaned the newborn and wrapped it in a small plush blanket.

The Water Tribe woman placed the bundle in her arms and smiled.

"He's perfect, Suki," Katara said Tears filled the new mother's eyes.

"A boy," her voice was hushed, all the pain of labor forgotten as she looked upon her son's face for the first time.

Her eye's flashed up to Katara just for a moment.

"Will you go get Sokka for me? I think that he would like to meet his son."

The Healer nodded and left to get her brother. When Katara entered the main part of the house Sokka practically ran at her.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" The Waterbender held up a hand, signaling her brother to stop.

"They're both fine. Now, go see your wife and child." He didn't need to be told twice. Giving his sister a fast hug, he fled the room. Aang and his sister Anima were talking, one telling the other about their latest adventure, but stopped when Sokka left the room.

Katara watched her brother go, a happy tear slipping down her face; of all the people in their circle of friends, Sokka was the last one that she would have expected to become a parent first.

Shaking off that thought, she turned from the doorway to the other two people in the room.

Both pairs of gray eyes were on her and she flashed the twins a smile before going over to sit beside her husband. Aang smiled down at his wife and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" It was Anima that asked, voicing her brother's question before he could. "A boy," came the hushed response.

.oO*Oo.

Back in their bedroom Suki smiled at Sokka as he burst through the door and froze.

"Sokka, aren't you gonna get over here and say hello to your son?" His dark blue eyes settled on the bundle of cloth in his wife's arms and his grin widened.

"Son?" Suki nodded and he was by her side in an instant, placing a soft kiss on her flushed cheek as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"What are we going to name him?" A light smile graced the mother's face. "I was thinking Daichi, after my father."

"It's perfect; he's perfect." There was no hiding the awe in his voice as Sokka reached for his son. But he stopped short.

"May I?" Suki nodded, too happy to say more than what was necessary, and passed the small body of their son to her husband. She wondered why he had felt the need to ask to hold his own son but pushed it to the back of her mind. Sokka smiled down at his son, tears filling his dark eyes.

"Hey," his voice took on a soft tone that Suki had never heard him use before and she watched with half- lidded eyes as he rocked the bundle gently. Daichi opened his eyes sleepily, revealing light blue-green orbs. Sokka touched his son's face with a finger, tracing the soft curve of the infant's cheek; the baby's skin a perfect mix of his parent lighter and darker tones.

Sokka looked over at Suki only to see that she had fallen asleep, the past twelve hours of labor catching up with her. Sokka let out a light laugh and looked back at his son. "I guess it's just you and me now, Dai." The baby cooed at his father in reply, a bubbly smile on his tiny lips.

.oO*Oo.

It was well into the afternoon by the time the sound of a Fire Nation airship could be heard.

Aang, Katara, and Anima went out to meet the ship, excited to see their friends after almost six months of separation; the last time having been at Aang and Katara's wedding.

The ship landed near the middle of the small island, close to the center of town, and the Fire Lord and Lady got off, followed shortly after by another couple. Toph Bei Fong walked close to a man who looked familiar to Katara, though she couldn't match the face to the name.

The Waterbender pulled Zuko and Mai into a hug almost at once, surprised when Mai hung on even after Zuko had pulled away. "I have to talk to you," Mai said in a low wobbly voice, one that was meant for her friend's ears only.

Katara nodded and the Fire Lady released her from the hug. Toph came over, having pulled away from the unnamed man, and gave Katara a quick hug.

"Heya, Sugar Queen."

"Hi, Toph, how've you been?" The Earthbender nodded. "Good. Life's been good. Ran into an old friend." she jerked her head over to where the man was standing awkwardly off to the side of the group of friends, shifting from foot to foot.

Katara, much to her frustration, still couldn't remember his name, or where she had seen him before.

Aang, however, could. "The Duke!"

The man's head snapped over to the Airbender at the sound of his name and Katara gasped as the pieces finally snapped into place.

The former Freedom Fighter had changed a lot since the end of the war, most noticeably in height. The once smallest member of the rough group of scorned kids now stood almost as tall as Aang, an amazing feat as the Avatar was now a little over six feet tall, with straight black hair dusting his shoulders and dark eyes far too old for a boy of eighteen.

Numerous pale scars littered his face and arms, bespeaking of the hardship he'd faced in his youth. The Duke shook his head at the Avatar, amused that Aang hadn't lost his enthusiasm in the five years since the end of the post-war rebellion.

The two men embraced and Aang asked how the rest of the Freedom Fighters were faring as Katara led them into the large earthen house. Sokka came out of the back bedroom and made a beeline for Katara.

"Suki needs help, um, feeding Daichi." light blush burned his cheeks, but if his sister saw it she didn't say anything.

"Excuse me," she said with a slight nod to the others before ducking down the hall to aid the new mother.

"So, Sokka, do I have to give you a new nickname now that you're a father, or can I still call you Snoozles?"

Even as the teasing question was being asked Toph walked over to Sokka and hugged him, giving him a solid punch to the upper arm as she pulled way.

"Snoozles is fine," he grunted out. Toph tried to roll her eyes, the motion doing little more than causing her milky orbs to flicker upwards slightly, and muttered "baby" under her breath.

Katara came back into the room just in time to hear The Duke say something about Longshot and Smellerbee having their first child a few weeks prior to his departure, the young couple having been married nearly a year and a half before. Despite her interest in this news, Katara's eyes landed on Mai.

The normally proper and sonic Fire Lady sat somewhat slouched on the couch, her eyes moving from one thing to the next with thinly veiled discomfort.

Mai looked up when she felt Katara eyeing her, pressed lips twitching up in a slight smile when the Waterbender gestured for her to follow her down the hall. Katara lead Mai past the first room, the sound of Suki cooing at her newborn as he ate clearly audible through the door, her stomach clenching painfully as she walked. Katara hid the wince with ease, it wouldn't do to show pain in front of a patient, even if said patient was a close friend.

When the two women got to what would be Mai and Zuko's room for the duration of their stay Katara told Mai to sit down on the bed before leaving the room, coming back a few minutes later with a pot of tea and two cups balanced on a tray. Always the mother of the group.

"Now," said Katara, handing Mai a cup of tea and sitting down next to her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

* * *

**Please Review! **


	2. Got a secret, can you keep it?

**A.N. Well, it took a little over a week, but here's chapter two.**

* * *

Mai burst into tears. Katara blinked at her in shock before she took the teacup from the uncharacteristically emotional woman. Setting the two cups down, the Healer turned to her friend and hugged her, smoothing her hair down in soft storks. Katara could only think of one thing that could cause her normally sonic friend to cry but she pushed it away. _But still..._

"Shh. Mai, what happened?" When the Fire Lady gave no reply Katara started to rock her back and forth like a mother calming her child, having done the same thing for her sister-in-law countless times.

The poor girl still woke up crying out for her mother at least once a week and, while Aang made a point of comforting her himself, Katara had taken to holding her while the tears passed in Aang's absence.

After a few minutes of slow rocking Mai hiccupped and made to pull away, swiping the back of her hand across her face to get rid of the tears still glistening on her pale skin.

Katara pinned her friend with a pointed look and asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since the beginning of the outburst.

"Mai, have you been feeling sick, lightheaded, or dizzy lately?"

When Mai said yes to all, she was told to lie on the bed.

Once the Fire National was lying down Katara uncorked the water skin resting on her left hip and coated her hands with her element.

Placing the glowing water over Mai lower belly, the Waterbender focused on her friend's life force.

Mai's eyes closed at the chilly feel of the water and she relaxed.

The inner energy flowed along the chi passages faithfully, just a little stronger than normal, and Katara smile at the familiar feeling.

She removed her hands and put the water back where it belonged, pressing her lips to hide her growing grin.

"Mai," she said, fighting down a scream, "I have a diagnosis."

The older girl's eyes popped open at those words and she looked up at her friend questionably. "And?" she prompted.

"You're pregnant!" Mai's eyes widened and a small smile graced her face. Katara knew that she was beaming on the inside. "Really? Are you sure?"

The Water Tribe girl nodded vigorously. "I'm the best Healer on this side of the world, of course I'm sure!" Her cheeks burned a little at the self-praise but she hid it fast enough. "Besides, when a woman is pregnant it's easier for her to know when another woman is pregnant."

Mai gave her a confused look for a moment before the words sank in, a girlish understanding lighting up in her eyes as her jaw dropped. Katara had never seen her look so surprised.

"You don't mean-"

Katara nodded, knowing what she was asking before the question was finished, and Mai jumped up and hugged her, pulling back abruptly a moment later and pinning her with the same pointed look that the Healer had used on her just minuets prier. "Does Aang know yet?"

Katara grinned and shook her head. "I just found out for sure last night. With Suki going into labor and the birth, I haven't had a chance to tell him." Mai gave her an understanding look and pulled her close again. "It will be our little secret then." Katara smiled into her friend's hair. "Thanks Mai."

The Fire Lady pulled back and smoothed her dress, pulling a face. "Now, let's get back out there. All this girly crap is making me sick."

Katara just shook her head and laughed out an agreement.

Same old Mai.

* * *

_The sounds of battle filled the air and Noatak felt a thrill of fear shoot through him when yet another rebel fell.__They were losing, and they all knew it._

_Dark blue eyes flickered around the clearing turned battlefield and he was quick to spot the Fire Notion Princess. She was fighting with a young man, his golden eyes and scarred face giving away his heritage, and Noatak recognized him as the Fire Lord._

_His eyes moved swiftly and locked on a girl who bore a striking resemblance to the Avatar. She twisted and turned, men falling to the ground dead with each forceful turn of her wrist. The movement almost looked like she was throwing something, yet her hands remained seemingly empty._

_He followed her path and another thread of fear crept up his spine when he saw where she was headed._

_He moved instinctively towards the oldest woman in the clearing, aching to protect her even though she didn't need it. Hama had made that clear his whole life._

_Still, she was his mother and he loved her.__His path was blocked by a man he had heard the young Earthbending girl call Sokka and he glared._

_Sokka's blue eyes narrowed, his gaze full of contempt and just a touch of fear; a perfect mirror of Noatak's own._

_Over the man's shoulder he saw the mystery girl advance closer to where his mother was fighting the only other female Bloodbender._

_Sokka raised his club, and promptly got clipped in the side by another rebel's fist._

_Hissing in pain, the Water Tribe boy turned to face his attacker and Noatak felt a flash of gratitude for his fellow fighter._

_He went to move towards his mother again but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her fall, blood pouring down her unmoving chest.__Noatak's eyes blurred, the scene before him becoming fuzzy and disjointed and the frantic sounds around him faded until the only thing that he could hear was the too-fast pace of his heart._

_Turning from the fight, he fled like the coward his now-late mother had always said he was.__He never saw the lightning that struck the two girls, and he never saw Aang slip into an uncontrollable frenzy of rage._

* * *

Snapping upright in bed, Noatak, now five years older, took a gasping breath. He glanced around the only bedroom in his house and took comfort in the fact that his wife and son were still asleep.

Slipping out of bed, the Waterbender pulled on a loose blue shirt and stepped outside.

The bitter winds of the North Pole bit at his face and hands, but he relished the chill. The cold settled deep into his bones and he ran over the events of his nightmare in his head.

It was always the same; try as he might Noatak just couldn't change the past. Or at least his_ memory_ of the past.

The loss of his mother weighed heavily on his heart, guilt eating away at his stomach even after five years. If only he had made it to her faster, been a little closer, she would have seen a new day.

Anger overtook his lingering guilt. If it wasn't for the Avatar and his friends his mother would still be alive. Yes, it was his fault. And he would pay dearly for it.

"Father?" the voice of a young boy snapped him out of his dark thoughts before he could second-guess his own plan.

Turning around, he saw the form of an eight-year-old boy with light brown hair and gray-blue eyes peering out of the little ice house.

"Yes, Yakone?"

"Please come in, father, mama will be up soon and it's awful cold out here."

The little boy looked sweet, his dark skin unmarred by age lines and pain.

He looked every bit like a sweet child, but Noatak knew better.

His son was a worrier through and through, cunning and sharp minded with impressive skills. The young lad had mastered Waterbending just the year before and had taken to his father's lessons on Bloodbending like a turtle-duck to water.

The dater looked at his son and nodded before stepping back within the relative warmth of their ice hut.

He smiled to himself as he crossed the  
threshold, he would not fail his family again. Next time he saw the Avatar, he thought, he would make his mother proud.

* * *

**A.N. Okay, so I know that Hama said that she didn't have and children. But if you've read Not The Last Airbender, which I'm just gonna go ahead and assume that you have, you'll know that I've pretty much thrown Cannon out the window. Deal with it.**

**Also I really think that Amon, and Yakone, had to have some kind of a connection to Hama. What better way than family?**

**Reviews make the monster under my bed stay asleep, so if you want more chapters I need him to stay that way. In other words, Please review! **


End file.
